


Just a Little Peek

by Mesita, PrinceoftheUnicorns



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, kevedd - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesita/pseuds/Mesita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceoftheUnicorns/pseuds/PrinceoftheUnicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of KevEdd drabbles, some related, some unrelated, others just...there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's Valentine's Day.

“Kevin? What are you doing?” 

Eddward had been turning the corner of the corridor that lead to his locker when he had taken in the sight of Kevin rather roughly shoving an envelope into the opening of his locker. The cap clad boy looked rather disheveled and flushed, Eddward noted, but he said nothing else as he neared the slightly shorter male. He watched in great confusion as Kevin seemed to jump, the older teen looking terribly nervous; his tanned skin was ashen as if he’d seen a ghost. He watched as Kevin swallowed thickly, eyed the way his Addams apple bobbed within his throat before he met those perplexed clear green eyes for the first time all day. 

“Kevin?” Eddward questioned once again, for now Kevin stood there, gripping the delicate envelope in a tight fist; hooded blue eyes eyeing the sealed parchment in a confused silence. What had Kevin been trying to force into his locker, and in between classes? The younger of the two looked up in time to see the red headed teen lick his dry lips, the silence between them thickening as Kevin took a step forth holding the hand out that gripped the letter so tightly. 

Kevin said nothing still, though the sweat that trickled down his temple seemed to tell Eddward just how nervous he was; but why? Curious deep blue eyes shrouded by thick dark lashes eyed the envelope for a moment, taking note that it was pink, sealed with an even pinker sticker in the shape of a heart.  
And then it hit him.

By God’s it was Valentine’s Day!

Eddward cleared his throat as he reached out to take hold of the crumpled envelope, blinking when Kevin released it his hand falling lamely to his side. The brunette eyed it quietly, his thumb gently tracing over the rather delicate script of his name across the front of the envelope. He never knew Kevin knew how to write in cursive, nor did he know that he could write so formally; if it was Kevin who wrote it, for all he knew it could have been Nazz. 

And yet, his curiosity grew, within seconds Eddward found himself turning over the envelope as he hauled his bag back onto his shoulder, it had been slipping and causing a bit of pain to the muscle underneath the strap. He eyed the pink heart sticker that sealed the envelope and with careful precision he was quick to remove it, sticking it to the front of the envelope instead. He could hear Kevin’s breathing as the sportsman stood there, fidgeting upon his feet; nostrils flaring sweat still dribbling down his temple. But he didn’t look up; instead he pushed back the flap of the envelope and eased his fingers into the pretty pink casing. He was surprised when he was met with not a card, but a glossed, smooth surface; confusion marred his face, though as he pulled out the contents of the envelope, the confusion fell and instead surprise took its place.

In Eddward’s hand was a photo that he and Kevin had taken on their first date, less than a month ago; quite the silly photo in fact. 

Kevin had taken him to the local science fair, but it hadn’t been as invigorating as he had hoped and so they left before they had circled the entire establishment. Leaving early had lead them to an arcade not too far away from the fair where they horsed around and played senseless children’s games, fighting games that made Eddward squeamish and even played whack-a-mole; of course Kevin had excelled there, though held no qualms about giving Eddward all of his tickets. At the end of their date, without a care for the cost, Kevin had paid the outrageous ten dollars to take a few photos at the photo-booth; Eddward was quite sure that it was a rip off. The booth was old and run-down; the curtain that covered the pair in the booth smelled of spoiled milk and looked to have not been cleaned for years. 

Eddward was quite sure that for ten dollars, the photos were not worth it; there had only been eight photos, he was equally sure that there should have been ten. But Kevin seemed to love all of them, and convinced Eddward to take at least two while he kept the rest for himself. 

Yes, he remembered that night very well, even as he stared at the glossed photo in his hands of Kevin kissing him for the very first time; it had been such an awkward kiss, Eddward didn’t know how to move his lips properly against Kevin’s who seemed to have a good grasp on how to kiss someone. The young teen gently traced his thumb over the smooth, glossed surface of the photo, though he stopped when he noticed a bit of wording on the bottom of the photo. 

‘ _Be mine_ ’

It was written there in a fine pink script, easily overlooked, but he had seen it and now it was all he could see. Eddward held the photo carefully, not wanting to damage it, though he couldn’t help the newfound grip he held it with. 

He turned his eyes up to Kevin’s face, eyeing the stubble coming in on the teens chin, the pimple on his cheek and the slight mole under his left eye. The sportsman was rather handsome for his age, and Eddward was sure that he would one day be the envy of many young men. The brunette watched the corners of Kevin’s lips as they turned upward in a nervous yet hopeful smile, but the sound of the bell overhead caused that smile to drop into a frown, that smile gone as quickly as it had come. Eddward could hear the movement of students and teachers alike, settling into their seats and rooms, doors closing the bell no longer ringing. 

“Kevin…” Eddward spoke up after a moment, nimble fingers gripping both the envelope and the photo, but he said nothing else as he closed the space between he and the slightly shorter male. He could see Kevin’s pupils dilating from his close proximity, the flecks of brown in his green eyes making them just a bit more hazel than simply green; by God’s they were beautiful. Without another word, Eddward leaned in to gently press his lips to Kevin’s cheek; he could feel the intake of breath the teen took, just the sound of it had the younger male pulling away with flushed cheeks. 

“I-I have to get to class.” He whispered softly, biting his bottom lip, his gap showing as he gnawed on the lower appendage. Eddward could see that Kevin wanted to speak up, and he was going to had he not begun to walk past him, holding tight to both the photo and envelope. 

“Wait, Double D!” Eddward heard Kevin call out, but still he walked, his head ducked, eyes lowered to the ground as he rushed to class. He could hear Kevin’s footsteps just behind him, but he was quick to turn around, eyes widening as he realized how close Kevin was to him. Without a word, the older teen took hold of his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss, one that Eddward found himself pulling out of before their lips even met. 

“I do not have an appropriate gift for you Kevin, it is wrong of me to accept yours.” He muttered quietly, though he looked away when the other snorted.  
“I don’t care if you don’t have a gift you dweeb.” Kevin spoke softly, there was a smile on his face that Eddward noted as he looked up, meeting those handsome green eyes. “I’ll pick you up after school; we can talk then about…maybe being more than just friends.” His deep voice was kind and understanding as he kissed Eddward’s cheek before pulling away enough to turn away and walk to his own class leaving the boy in the black hat standing there, still gripping both envelope and photo. 

“Goodness me! Look at the time!” Eddward nearly shouted as his eyes met the face of the clock on the wall, it was then he moved from where he stood to run clumsily to his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear friend Mesita and myself have been going on for some time now about making a collab fic, and well...here it is! This first chapter is written by me, Potu, the next will be by Mesita, and so on and so forth. If you want to keep up with who's writing, just look for the end note and you'll see! C:
> 
> I truly hope you enjoy what we have planned for you lot!
> 
> -Potu


	2. Valentine's Day Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day... still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to write something unrelated, but Prince's piece sparked all kinds of things in my brain and I just felt the need to continue it okay? Okay! -Mesita

How could he have forgotten?

Valentine’s Day, seriously? Surely the copious amount of red and pink paraphernalia strewn haphazardly about the school should have been a key indicator, but the school’s decorating committee had been a little gung-ho this year and put the décor up a week early. Over the last few days, students had been tugging on the streamers and stepping on them so that the floor was riddled with trodden bits of pink and glitter. 

It was a mess, and it was distracting.

Besides, Edd had no reason to really celebrate Valentine’s Day in the first place. It always ended badly for him, or in some cases, badly for everyone around him. Clearly the holiday was designed by corporate tycoons to sell re-wrapped Christmas Candy. 

And yet, now that Kevin had given him a Valentine’s Day Card, Edd’s entire view of the holiday changed within a matter of seconds. Should he give Kevin something in return? His reaction to Kevin’s heartfelt gift of a simple card had been a gut instinct, but now that he had a little bit of time to dwell on it, it wasn’t enough.

He needed to give Kevin something in return, but what? He hadn’t bought anything. Edd, the ever-prepared, wasn’t actually prepared for once. Oh, what great folly Cupid wrought upon this day! How could Edd possibly compare to an unexpected yet simple gift?

Edd decided that by the time lunch time rolled around, he would definitely do something for Kevin. A quick, but very embarrassing plea to Jimmy scored him a delicate page of heart stationary. Edd made sure to keep an eye out for both Ed and Eddy in the cafeteria and when he spotted them fighting in the lunch line, he quickly made a dash for a storage closet.

It wasn’t that Edd didn’t trust his best friends—it was that he knew them too well. He couldn’t possibly concentrate on writing with those two trying to sneak a peek every two seconds. His gift would be ruined. He’d just have to come up with an excuse as to why he was late for lunch.

Edd turned on the dingy light bulb, the soft glow illuminating the small broom closet. An overturned bucket made the perfect seat and Edd sat his binder across his legs as a makeshift table so that he could write properly.

He stared at the pink stationary in front of him, almost willing the words to write themselves. Just what should he tell Kevin? Would Kevin appreciate an undying confession of attraction? Would he even read it? There were so many undetermined factors. Oh, what had Edd gotten himself into?

Edd scrunched his eyes shut and thought hard about everything he’d learned about the human courtship ritual over the years. He’d read a dating book once when Eddy thought Nazz was on a date with him as opposed to just being his babysitter. While that had been a traumatizing experience for everyone involved, Edd had learned a thing or two.

He just needed to write Kevin a poem expressing his love for something Kevin held in high regard. The quickest way to a man’s heart was through his stomach, or, alternatively through something that man already enjoyed other than food.

What did Kevin enjoy?

The idea hit him like a ton of bricks, or in this particular case, a bottle of cleaning fluid. Edd rubbed the sore spot on his head and stared down at the bottle as it rolled across the closet floor. Wax. Polishing wax.

Kevin placed great value in keeping his bike well maintained and pristine. Edd could use that. There was a poem there. Edd simply had to release it.

As Edd wrote furiously, his nerves grew. His hands clammed up about halfway through and his penmanship began to suffer. Despite his confidence in his work, the mere thought that Kevin would be reading these words caused him great anxiety and the perspiration gathering on his hands made it difficult to grip his pen. By the time Edd reached the end of the poem, his handwriting was hardly legible.

Edd panicked. Should he hunt down Jimmy and ask for another piece of stationary? There was no time! The day was already half over and Edd only had a few hours of Valentine’s Day left to present his gift to Kevin. What was he supposed to do?

In the end, Edd had to fold the paper gently. A quick study in origami gave him the ability to fold the paper into the shape of an envelope and he scribbled Kevin’s name on the front. It would have to do. Kevin would have to appreciate the merit. There was no going back, not.

Edd stood up quickly, steeled his resolve, and marched right out of the broom closet. The sudden brightness of the hallway didn’t deter him from his destination. The once mocking Valentine’s Day decorations now cheered him on as he made his way to the cafeteria. He could do this, he knew he could. If his past experiences with Kevin taught him anything, it was that Kevin actually liked whatever Edd did despite how often Edd fretted over it.

It didn’t take long to find Kevin. The jock was seated around his usual friends, laughing in his usual manner. The few dates the two of them had been on didn’t really establish much of anything other than the two of them generally liked being around each other. This was a big step for Edd. This was probably a big step for Kevin. Kevin, after all, had delivered his Valentine under the impression that Edd wouldn’t see it.

Edd, alternatively, was delivering his Valentine in front of the entire peanut gallery.

Sweaty fingers tightened around the pink stationary as Edd forced his feet to make the trek across the cafeteria. He was vaguely aware that eyes were on him, but he kept going, his sights set solely on Kevin’s hat. He needed to keep the point of reference or he’d run, he just knew it.

As he approached the table, Kevin and his friends grew silent. Kevin turned to catch Edd’s eyes with a kind of deer in headlights looks. For a moment, Edd panicked. This wasn’t a good idea after all. Kevin wasn’t ready for such a public declaration, was he? Perhaps Edd should have waited…

“What’s that you got there?” Kevin asked suddenly, pointing to indicate the now crumpled poem in Edd’s hand.

Edd slowly extended his fist forward and opened his palm to reveal the creased and ruined origami envelope. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Kevin.”

Kevin didn’t even laugh. He didn’t mock Edd, either. He took the note and smirked. He was so different from the Kevin at the lockers. He’d been so nervous and so caught off guard. Now that he had to put on a mask in front of his friends, he seemed a bit more aloof, but Edd could see past that. “You want me to read it, now?”

“If you so desire,” Edd swallowed thickly. “Although, if you wish to read it in privacy, I will not be offended.”

From across the table, Rolf let out a small cat call. “You should read it now, incorrect hat-boy. My Great Nana once received letter of affection from my Uncle Klaus but before she could read it, chickens pecked out her eyes.”

Kevin chuckled at his friend. “Whatever, man. I don’t think that’ll happen any time, soon, but you have a point.” To Edd’s surprise, Kevin stood up and reached for Edd’s still clammy hands. “Let’s go read this somewhere else.”

“But Kevin! Your food?”

“It can wait,” Kevin rasped as he tugged Edd toward the exit. Nearly everyone at Kevin’s table whistled or called out after them as they left. Just before Edd made it through the cafeteria’s double doors, he shot a look to his usual spot with Ed and Eddy. Ed was waving frantically, but Eddy looked more confused than anything. Edd tried to send them a sign that he was okay, but Kevin was already tugging him out of the door.

Once they were in the hallway, the chatter of the cafeteria stayed behind, which was nice. Kevin pulled Edd to the side and then let go of Edd’s hand to hold up the folded piece of stationary between them.

“You didn’t have to do this, you know.”

Edd swallowed thickly. “I wanted to.”

“I thought I got an answer already when I gave you my card,” Kevin’s words sounded nonchalant enough, but Edd didn’t miss the tint of red in his cheeks.

“I wanted to give you something in return,” Edd said quietly. “Is that not the purpose of this holiday? Although, I admit part of me does not wish for you to read this in my presence. How embarrassing!”

Kevin only chuckled and began to unfold Edd’s monstrosity. With each unfolding, Edd wanted to hide further and further into his hat. Why did he think this was a good idea? Who said this would be a good idea? Poetry? Honestly? Edd should have stuck with an impersonal Hallmark card.

Once the document was opened, Kevin’s eyes scanned the paper. Edd watched Kevin’s face closely and smiled as soon as he saw the corners of Kevin’s lips twitch. Slowly, Kevin grinned, and then he smiled, and then he was letting out a small, “Hah!” Edd wondered if that was good. Was that good?

By the end of the poem, Kevin had to adjust the height of the paper and squint his eyes and Edd knew it was because the handwriting had to have been awful, but Kevin didn’t mention that at all. He just laughed and shook his head and began to fold the paper up again.

Edd was practically vibrating with anticipation. “It’s awful, isn’t it?”

Kevin smirked. “My bike? Really? You’re such a dork.”

The smile instantly wiped itself from Edd’s face, but it wasn’t gone for long because Kevin was suddenly laughing.

“No one has ever done something like this for me, before. I can tell you put a lot into this, man. I like it. The stationary was a bit much, though.”

Relief flooded Edd’s entire being. “It was customary to adhere to the theme of the holiday.”

“Just take the compliment and kiss me, okay?”

“But Kevin! Lunch should let out any second. If we were to be caught on school grounds—“

Kevin cut Edd off with a chaste kiss and pulled back just long enough to spout out, “It’s Valentine’s Day, Double Dweeb. They should have expected this.”

It was a sound enough argument. Sound enough, at least, for Edd to accept their first full kiss. It wasn’t just a quick brushing of lips or a light peck on the cheek. Kevin parted his lips slightly and moved them flush with Edd for far longer than a fleeting moment. Edd had to steady himself, which only prompted Kevin to deepen the kiss.

Edd knew, as he broke every school-enforced PDA rule in the handbook, that for as long as he lived, he’d never forget Valentine’s Day again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edd's poem.
> 
> your bike is slick, shiny and clean  
> i'd like to think its the same as your peen  
> when i see you stroke it, it makes my heart scream  
> like the way you make it gleam  
> im really glad i'm on your team  
> so just know you made me cream
> 
> ... I'm kidding. I just like to think I'm hilarious. I can't write poetry. Pretend it was something profound and beautiful and would move you to tears. -Mesita

**Author's Note:**

> My dear friend Mesita and myself have been going on for some time now about making a collab fic, and well...here it is! This first chapter is written by me, Potu, the next will be by Mesita, and so on and so forth. If you want to keep up with who's writing, just look for the end note and you'll see! C: 
> 
> I truly hope you enjoy what we have planned for you lot!
> 
> -Potu


End file.
